


Ice in the Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor wants to have a few more minutes with Loki.





	Ice in the Heart

"Loki," Thor sobbed, crying over his brother's dead body. He looked at the man, who was pale...his eyes staring sightlessly into the distance, his neck twisted at an odd angle, snapped by Thanos's might. 

After Thor stopped crying, he stroked his finger over Loki's cold cheek. 

"Brother," he whispered.

Loki was dead. 

Gone.

A mere husk of his former trickster self with his sly smile and theatrical antics. It hurt Thor so much, the pain was indescribable. He wanted to die. He wished Thanos would just kill him too. 

But then he saw how beautiful Loki was, even in death, and he knew he needed one last moment with him. One last moment with his little brother. 

Thor slowly kissed Loki's cold, pallid lips and stroked his black hair. He just wanted to feel him. Feel Loki here. The warmth, the love. 

He pulled off Loki's clothes and hastily pulled out his own cock, stroking himself in anticipation as he spread Loki's legs and pushed inside. He was wonderfully tight. Thor groaned, speeding up his thrusts as Loki's lifeless body was pushed forward with each powerful stroke from Thor, his broken neck lolling uselessly from the motion.

Finally, Thor reached his peak and emptied inside of Loki.

He collapsed on top of him, peppering him with kisses. 

"Oh, Loki," he said, tears streaming down his face. "Brother..."


End file.
